1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, particularly a consumer information device (CID), and particularly to a CID mounted on a shopping cart that has a controllable child lock. The invention also relates to any electronic consumer device such as, for example, a television or universal remote control.
2. Description of Background
Consumers can now use shopping cart consoles for the input and display of consumer product information. The consoles are built as a handle of the shopping cart or as a device to be retrofitted onto existing handles. The consoles are oriented on the handle of the shopping cart so that the consumer can readily view the displayed information from his or her position behind the cart. The consoles may have a keyboard or touch screen means for the consumer to input product information directly into a computer contained within or accessed remotely by the consoles. In addition, the consoles may be equipped with a bar code scanner in order for the consumer to input product identification information, which then can enable retrieval of other product or pricing data in the computer memory. Such an apparatus and associated computer hardware allows the consumer to input information into a computer and to retrieve data for review on the console display associated with the computer.
The use of a shopping cart so equipped with an information display monitor and a data input device makes it easier and more convenient for the consumer to process information related to goods at a store. Placing a display monitor and associated data input devices on the handle of a shopping cart allows such devices to be in close proximity to the consumer's hands and at a point where the consumer's eyes easily make contact with the display. The use of advertising space in connection with the display also adds a benefit to owners of stores and to suppliers of consumer products to the stores.
The output display may be any state of the art means and may include for example: a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Light Emitting Diode (LED) or a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) video monitor. Such output may include advertising or sales announcements. Some space on the console may be dedicated to an advertising or display panel that promotes store products. A separate video monitor may also provide advertising information related to other products in the store. Such information may be sent to the console by means of a transmitter at some location, perhaps in the store or at a central location. A broadcast signal receiver located in the console would receive such broadcasted data. Such broadcast data may then be output on the video display in order to alert the consumer concerning store information.
In general, consumer information devices (CID) are used by parents of small children as the child and the parents move through a store. In conventional shopping carts with CID systems, the CID is mounted on shopping carts, near the cart's handle and also near the child's seat. A child seated in the child seat has access to the touch screen and the buttons of the CID, and any other features presented on the CID. When the parent steps away from the CID, for example, in order to pick up an item off a shelf in the store, the child is in a position to tamper with the CID. When the parent steps several feet away from the cart to look at or retrieve an item, it is even more likely that the child could tamper with the CID without the parent being able to prevent it. If a touch screen or buttons on the CID are touched or pressed during the child's tampering, the state of the display may have changed. The tampering may alter or even invalidate a consumer's session or transaction and frustrate the consumer, in this case, the parent.
Thus, it is understood that, as a consequence of the child's proximity to the CID, a child may be fully capable of tampering with a CID mounted in the handle portion of a shopping cart. The child's tampering may cause the parent to become frustrated and could potentially invalidate the consumer's session or transaction. As the parent shops, the parent may have trouble preventing the child from tampering with the CID while the parent is standing near the cart or when momentarily away from the cart. Therefore, it is desired to develop a method for allowing the parent consumer to activate and deactivate the CID whenever desired.
An analogous scenario might involve a consumer parent in a household using a CID such as, for example, a universal remote control to program or configure a television or a device that permits interaction with an advanced function television. The CID device in this instance would be handheld and might consist of a display monitor showing information to the consumer and some form of touch activation on the display screen. A child in close proximity to the device, either while the CID is in the hands of the parent or when the CID is momentarily set aside, could reach out, tamper with the CID and alter or invalidate the consumer parent's previous selections. Thus, in the present household scenario, it is also desired to develop a method for allowing the consumer parent to activate and deactivate the CID whenever desired.